Desperate Encounter
by Jurojin
Summary: Missing sex scene from SML story. WARNING: Not happy, at all. Angry. Very angry.


_Title: Desperate Encounter_  
_Pairing: Tony/Michelle_  
_Rating: NC-17_  
_SML Universe_  
_Disclaimer: Not mine. *dreams*_  
_Warnings: This is angry. Probably the angriest thing I've ever written and some may not like that._

_Summary: At the time I did SML, I had a few people ask about the angry/sad sex between Tony and Michelle after she'd left him. He'd been drunk/high and they'd been intimate against her dresser which turned out to be a huge mistake since she was engaged to Carlos. I decided to write that scene._

* * *

The knock would have woken Michelle, had she been able to sleep. She grabbed a robe on her way to the door. Whoever it was was trying their best to break her door down. "Just a second!"

The door nearly smacked her in the face as Tony pushed in roughly before she had a chance to even invite him in. "We gotta talk."

Michelle sighed, pushed the door closed and turned to him. She didn't really notice anything odd at first. They'd had a few tense conversations and one other shouting match so this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But as she watched him furiously pace her hotel room, it became apparent quickly that he was on something. She pulled her robe around her tighter, watching his hands twitch every now and then after pulling them through his hair.

"Tony...Tony did you take something?" She reached out to touch his arm as he passed by her and he nearly fell over moving away from her.

"Don't touch me!" Michelle pulled her hand back and squeezed her lips together to keep herself from getting upset. She'd never seen the look on his face before. No that was a lie. She had seen it. He'd looked at Carlos like that, many times. Never had he focused his anger on her like this. "Why the fuck would ya care if I did?"

"Tony..."

"Yes, I took something. I'm also drunk as shit. Happy now?" His eyes were red and the dark circles told her he hadn't slept at all.

"Tony, what did you take?" He started pacing again. "Tony, please just sit down and tell me what you took."

"Ya gonna help me now? Is that it?" He looked up at the ceiling and laughed. The sound made Michelle cringe. He stopped and turned to her. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Me? You've got a lot of nerve coming here and blaming me for this."

"_You_ left _me_, remember?"

"You slept with Nina! What the hell did you expect me to do?" Michelle had tried not to yell, but she was getting tired of this same round and round argument.

"Christ, for the last time, I didn't fuck Nina!" She backed up as he stormed toward her as he shouted. "How many fucking times do I have to say it?"

"How can I believe you, Tony? You come here drunk and high, screaming at me. The things he told me about you..." It was like watching a switch being flicked. He went from furious to devastated in a heartbeat. God, she couldn't be around him when he was like this. It was physically painful to watch.

"I know, I know, I know." He kept his head down and she could hear the catch in his voice. "I killed her. I know I did." He went back to pacing between her and the bed. "I know, I know."

"Tony-"

"Don't, don't do this, Michelle. Please, just...just let me..." If he kept advancing on her she wouldn't have anywhere else to go. She was just about backed into her dresser as it was. Tony's face crumpled as he watched her shy away from him. He turned around and paced back to the bed. He stopped, his back to her and she could see his shoulders shaking a little. Her eyes started to water.

Michelle bit her lip as he approached her again. His eyes red for a different reason now. He fidgeted after stopping close to her; his hands going in and out of his pockets. Tony's eyes darted around the room quickly, never landing on her as he spoke. "I love you, Michelle. I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't be what ya wanted."

Michelle knew she shouldn't have touched him. As much as she wanted to comfort him, if she touched him, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She'd never been able to control herself around Tony. It was the reason she was in this mess in the first place. He couldn't look at her and she internally corrected herself. It wasn't a mess. She just couldn't stop loving him.

She reached out slowly in case he switched moods again. When he didn't pull away from her, she smoothed her palm across the side of his face. They never stood a chance as soon as they made contact.

Tony's arms moved faster than she would have thought he was capable of under the circumstances. Michelle opened her mouth under his as he started pushing her back roughly. Her lower back made contact with the dresser and he lifted her to sit on the top. Leaning back on her hands, she groaned as he lifted her gown enough to run his lips across her stomach.

He wasn't loving and he wasn't gentle. Everything was like he didn't have enough time. He pulled on her robe and gave up trying to get it past her elbows, moving back to pushing up her night gown. She had to stop this. They shouldn't be doing this. Michelle put pressure on the top of his head trying to ease him away from her.

Tony's reaction was immediate, pulling her into him tighter. "No. No, don't pull away from me." She pushed again and this time he was angry. He leaned forward to rest his hands on either side of her, blocking her against him and keeping her from moving away. "Don't want me anymore, is that it? Ya didn't have any problem fucking both of us before."

The crack of her hand against his face was deafening. Tony kept his head turned away from her, but Michelle could see his jaw clench. The red mark was glaring as she just stared at what she'd done. Finally she reached up and pulled him to look at her. She ran her thumb over one of the tracks his tears had made, then leaned up and kissed him.

Everything was frantic after that. She pulled at his jeans and he yanked her panties off, not even bothering to remove her gown. He clumsily pushed the waist of his pants down far enough to pull his cock out. His other hand on the small of her back, pulled her ass over the side of the dresser. Neither of them cared they were half dressed. "Now, Tony."

Michelle threw her head back as he thrust up into her, hard. She was resting on one hand behind her and she nearly crumpled to the top of the dresser from the force. Her other hand pulled painfully at his hair, his head buried in her neck. She yanked away from her and he grimaced at the grip she had, but it was exactly what he wanted from her. "Hurt me, Michelle."

She just panted back at him, staring, as he continued moving inside her. Michelle pushed herself up off her arm and pushed her palm against his chest as hard as she could. She ran her hand up his neck and pushed his face away from her, but pulled him back again by his hair. Tony let out a small sob and she realized she was crying just as much as he was. "I wanna feel something..." He closed his eyes and sobbed again as he started fucking her harder.

Michelle had to bring one hand back down to hold onto the edge of the dresser. He'd pulled her up and off of the top, pistoning her over his cock. "Tony..." She was going to come.

"Do it, Michelle...fuck...pull harder baby..." She did as he asked, his head whipping back and he thrust into her one last time. The pain from the force of it caused her to come and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck, shaking and holding him as close as she could.

Eventually Michelle came to her senses, completely ashamed of what they'd done. God, she'd tried her best to hurt him as much as she could. He let her legs drop when she started to move off him. She stepped back, bumping into the dresser and smoothing her gown down frantically. Glancing over at him she caught him tucking himself back into his jeans. The marks on him made her face heat up in shame.

Tony looked over at her and knew that they'd just taken a huge step backwards. He'd fucked up everything with her again. "Michelle-"

"Get out." Her head stayed down, eyes closed, holding in as much as she could. She didn't need to see to know he hadn't moved. She could feel him staring at her. "Tony, please. Just, just go." Michelle wrapped her arms around herself and sank down to the floor after the walls stopped rattling from the slamming of her room door.


End file.
